


Spirit Predator

by KiraMyst



Series: The Hybrid in the Dryads' Forest [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Coran (Voltron), BAMF Hunk (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Matt Holt, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, BAMF Shiro (Voltron), Coran (Voltron) Being Coran, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dryad!Pidge, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friends to Lovers, Gala Hybrid!Keith, Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Kidge - Freeform, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Merman!Lance, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Pining Lotor (Voltron), Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Matt Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Team, Protective Voltron Paladins, Rebel Matt Holt, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Teacher Coran (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team Voltron Family, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Teamwork, Uncle Coran (Voltron), Voltron Lion to Paladin Psychic Bond, Voltron Paladin to Paladin Psychic Bond, alurance, lion bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Having learnt that her beloved brother; Matt and his best friend; Shiro are missing in space due to pilot error, Kavya Holt calls foul. The along with her best friend, Keith Kogane; Shiro's adopted brother, infiltrate the Galaxy Garrison as cadets, to find their siblings' latest transmission. While attending classes in between their bit of espionage, they get to know fellow cadets; aspiring Medic Lance McLean and Engineer Hunk Garrett, all the while hiding Kavya's true self as 'Kit Tulial', their male logistics officer. Not before long, destiny beckons, in the form of a returning Shiro. As he along with the four teenage cadets get swept up out into space, by a mysterious Lion, Kit and Keith, soon find themselves dealing with their friendship deepening into something more, as they become involved in a millennia old Galactic War.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Kit-Kavya Holt/Keith Kogane, Kit-Kavya Holt/Lotor (One-Sided), Lotor/Pidge | Katie Holt, Mathan Holt/Romelle, Matt Holt/Romelle, Zarkon/Honerva
Series: The Hybrid in the Dryads' Forest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747849
Kudos: 14





	Spirit Predator

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kidge Voltron DF Fic :)  
> My Kit will be different to Canon Pidge but there will be similarities ;)

Prologue

"We do this, as we always have."  
"My Sword."  
"My Shield."

Kit Tulial formerly known as Kavya Holt, is intimately familiar with worrying for the men in her life.

First it was worrying over her missing father, brother and his friend Shiro; all three having been taken captive by the Galran Empire.

Now, her new source of worry, is Keith; her best friend, her other half.

All the things that have been happening lately, the one variable never to change is them and their bond.

All of what Zarkon, Haggar & Lotor could throw at them.

With Royalty, Allies and Foes trying to keep them apart.

And Secrets dormant in the Blood Awakening.

The Hybrid and the Dryad find themselves holding onto each all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like the Intro :)  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
